


I'll Wait.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [23]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, football practice, raining, soft tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I'll wait."





	I'll Wait.

**23\. “I’ll wait.”**

* * *

"I'll wait."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick." Tyler asked worryingly as he pulled his jacket tighter around Jeremy. The youngest Gilbert rolled his eyes at his worry wart boyfriend, "I have one your jacket, my sweater, a scarf and an umbrella. I'm going to okay beside your the one practicing in the rain."

It was Tyler turn to roll his eyes "Yeah but last time I checked I was a hybrid not a human who happens to get sick quicker."

"I won't get sick but if I do you can take care of me."

"You won't fight it?" Tyler asked. He was a little in shock because whenever Jeremy got sick he refused to let anyone help him.

"No. Now go before coach yells at you again."

"Fine but I'm holding you to that promise Jere."

"Lockwood get your ass down here!" Coach Tanner shouted.

"Coming coach!"


End file.
